videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bandai Namco Games
Bandai Namco Games Inc. (BNGI) (株式会社バンダイナムコゲームス Kabushiki Gaisha Bandai Namuko Gēmusu?) is an arcade, mobile and home video game publisher, based in Japan. The company also publishes video, music and other entertainment products related to its video game IPs. It is the product of a merger between the video game development divisions of Bandai and Namco. Originally referred to in the West as Namco Bandai Games, the company was internationally renamed as Bandai Namco Games in January 2014. Bandai Namco Games is a wholly owned subsidiary of Bandai Namco Holdings (BNHD) and specializes in management and sales of video games and other related entertainment products, while its Bandai Namco Studios subsidiaries specialize in the development of these products. It is the core company of Bandai Namco Group's Content Strategic Business Unit (Content SBU). In addition to its core publisher operations in Japan, Bandai Namco Games publishes content worldwide through different entities. Bandai Namco Games America handles publishing across North America; Bandai Namco Games Europe handles publishing across Europe; Bandai Namco Games Asia handles publishing across Asia (except Japan); Bandai Namco Games Australia and Bandai Namco Games New Zealand handle publishing in Oceania. The company has its headquarters in Shinagawa, Tokyo. They also own a fan-made video game developing company called Azumanga Interactive since February 2009. History In early 2005, Namco Ltd. and Bandai Co. Ltd. announced plans to combine their operations. The merger took effect on September 29 of that same year and both companies came under the umbrella of the newly created Namco Bandai Holdings. On March 31, 2006, the video games division of Bandai was merged with Namco and renamed Namco Bandai Games (Bandai Namco Games in Japan. On January 2, 2006, Namco Hometek and Bandai Games were merged and renamed, in the United States, to form Namco Bandai Games America. On April 1, 2008, Banpresto's video game operations were absorbed by Namco Bandai Games. On April 1, 2009, Bandai Networks, Namco Bandai's mobile phone business, was dissolved and absorbed into Namco Bandai Games. In 2010, Namco Bandai Games entered the Guinness World Records for being the company that released the most TV commercials for the same product, a Nintendo DS game called Solatorobo. There were created 100 versions of the advert as the game software consists of 100 chapters. In early 2011, Namco Networks was absorbed to Namco Bandai Games America, effectively consolidating Namco Bandai's American console, handheld and mobile video game development operations. On April 2, 2012, Namco Bandai Games spun off its development operations into a new company called Namco Bandai Studios. The new company was spurred by Namco Bandai's interest in faster development times and tighter cohesion between disparate development teams. It will comprise approximately by 1,000 employees, who are already part of Namco Bandai. In March 2013, Namco Bandai Games established two new game studios. The first, Namco Bandai Studios Singapore, will be Namco Bandai’s "leading development center" in Asia and develop game content for the Asia Pacific. The second studio, Namco Bandai Studios Vancouver, will work on online social games and game content development for North America and Europe, and will be established within The Center for Digital Media (CDM). On July, 2013, Namco Bandai Partners (NBP), which used to oversee the PAL distribution network since September 2012, merged with Namco Bandai Games Europe (NBGE) in order to push distribution and publishing into one entity, Namco Bandai Games Europe (NBGE). On January 25, 2014, Namco Bandai Games and Namco Bandai Studios announced that the companies would be known as Bandai Namco Games and Bandai Namco Studios worldwide, respectively. The change is intended to unify the brand internationally (since the company was already known as Bandai Namco in Japan) in order to increase the “value” and “appeal” of the name. Mascot B-Sha from "Megadimension Neptunia VII" and "Megadimension Neptunia VIIR" would become the mascot of the company since 2016. Where she appears in the back cover, and manual of the Bandai games, and would be seen in Bandai console merchandise. Some titles on the Bandai CD Revolution would feature B-Sha dancing to the song "Chelsea" (from the album "Bob Somma & John Campbell from 'Technicolours'") before the Bandai Namco Games logo quickly zooms in front of her by the last note of the song. Consoles They made new consoles that are clones to Sega and Nintendo's consoles in the spring and summer of 2009. All featuring both new and re-release titles from the old school consoles (including Nintendo Entertainment System, Super Nintendo, Nintendo 64, Game Boy/Color, Game Boy Advance, Sega Genesis, Sega Game Gear, Sega CD, Sega 32X, and PlayStation) and Windows PC's. Any game that was or are only released in Japan would be sold online in english transfers for collectors and fans only. *'Bandai Extreme' : Bandai Extreme is a 16-bit console from Bandai Namco Games. It resembles the Sega Genesis. *'Bandai Revolution' : Bandai Revolution is a 32-bit console from Bandai Namco Games. It resembles the canceled Sega Neptune with the Super Nintendo eject button. It's also backwards compatible to Bandai Extreme games. *'Bandai CD' : Bandai CD is a 64-bit add-on console for the Revolution from Bandai Namco Games. It resembles the Sega CDX. *'Bandai CD Revolution' : Bandai CD Revolution is a series of of CD-ROM games for the Bandai CD. It requires both the Revolution and Bandai CD. *'Bandai Chaos' : Bandai Chaos is an 8-bit console from Bandai Namco Games. It resembles the Super Nintendo Model 2. *'Bandai PocketTurbo' : Bandai PocketTurbo is an 8-bit portable handheld console from Bandai Namco Games. It resembles the Game Boy Micro except it's large. *'Bandai PocketTurbo Plus' : Bandai PocketTurbo Plus is a 16-bit portable handheld console from Bandai Namco Games. It resembles the Game Boy Advance SP. It's also backwards compatible to Bandai PocketTurbo games. *'Bandai Wonderswan' : Wonderwan was only release in japan only made by bandai in japan there's three console including: #Wonderswan #Wonderswan Color #Wonderswan Crystal Category:Companies Category:Bandai Namco